Complications of Love
by MysteryLlama
Summary: These are stories filled with one-shots by MysteryLlama and MeliRockStarNinja! Problems will rise between couples, and who knows what could happen? Will they learn to accept one another or completely fade away?


**Hey everyone! This is a one-shot that my friend, ****MeliRockStarNinja, **and I thought we'd write for fun. There will be more chapters with a series of one-shots.

**Meli: What's up Readers? Thank you for clicking on this story. X)**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Soul Eater.**

* * *

Everybody is sitting in class and listening to Professor Stein. He was assigning a project and putting students in a pair of two. Soul and Maka were partners, BlackStar and Tsubaki, Kid and Patty, and Liz and Crona. Their project was about dissecting frogs and studying about their parts. Everyone was disgusted. Almost all the students were cooperating well, the only pair that was having trouble was Soul and Maka.

"Soul stop being lazy and cut the frog!" Maka yelled frustrated.

"This frog's disgusting! How do you expect me to cut it?"

"Take the knife and slice right in the middle of the belly."

"Can't you do that?"

"N-no, You're supposed to do this part."

"Fine. But I'm not doing anything else."

Soul grabbed the knife and began to cut it. As it slid down the middle, he grimaced. Maka turned away not wanting to look at it. Once Soul finished, he set the tool down and sighed.

"There, happy?"

"Sure." She grabbed the knife and began to take out the parts. Soul closed his eyes and began to insult his girlfriend.

"You're really bossy, you know that?"

"Shut up already."

"You just don't realize it." Soul began to raise his voice. "And don't tell me to shut up."

"You two be quiet and go to the hallway." Professor Stein called to them pointing to the door. Soul and Maka got up and walked out. They stepped out and Soul closed the door.

"See what you did Soul! We got in trouble!" Maka accused.

"Why are you blaming it on me?"

"Obviously you are the one to blame."

"But why?! I did the work!"

"I took out the stupid guts."

"And you're mad because of that? Geez, Maka."

"Would you rather do it?"

"I-I wouldn't care."

"Are you sure about that?"

"I already told you."

"Told me what?" Maka raised an eyebrow. Soul rolled his eyes.

"Let's just stop this dumb conversation, ok?"

"Stop trying to change the subject."

"So you wanna keep on arguing?"

"This is arguing?"

"Alright. I'm getting confused. I'm tired of you ranting on about stupid things like this!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You always tell me my flaws and what I do wrong! Can't you be a supporting girlfriend?"

"Well it's not my fault you mess up and why can't you be a better boyfriend?"

"Am I not good enough for you?"

"Maybe you're not!"

"Then maybe we should break up!" He blurted out.

"Alright." A tear fell down from her face and she ran away.

Soul's P.O.V.

As I watched Maka run away, I realized what I just said. A wave of guilt hit me. I've never seen her cry before and I never wanted to. Without thinking, I chased after her.

Maka's P.O.V.

I ran away from our argument without thinking. I even began to cry. I usually don't cry, right? Suddenly I crashed into someone.

Normal P.O.V.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Are you ok?" Kid asked, dusting himself off. He looked up, and saw Maka.

"Kid?"

"Hey Maka!" He took a good look at the girl in front of him, and realized she was crying. He reached an arm out, and wiped away some tears. But they kept on flowing. He stared into her eyes, and gave a worried look.

"I had another argument with Soul." She said quickly. He nodded in understanding and hugged her tightly.

Soul on the other hand arrived at the scene, and saw it in another perspective. He thought that they were kissing. He clenched his fists and stormed off, feeling betrayed. Kid let go of Maka and held onto her shoulders.

"I'm here if you need me, ok?"

Maka nodded her head, staring at the ground.

"You should go talk to Soul. Sort things out."

"I don't know."

"...Do you still love him?"

"I, I love him."

"Then go." He took his hands off and gave her a smile of encouragement. She nodded and walked off, waving goodbye to Kid. She went to the where she would find Soul; on the roof. He was waiting there, and the sunset made him glow behind. He watched Maka approach him as he looked at her with serious eyes.

"Hey." She said slowly. He gave no response, and continued to stare at her. "Soul, I'm sorry."

"Why'd you kiss Kid?" He asked her quickly.

"What are you talking about?" She gave Soul a confused look.

"Don't act like you don't know, Maka. I saw you and Kid in the hallway earlier." He looked away, eyes filled with hurt. Then Maka realized he must have seen them when they were hugging.

"Soul, that was-" Soul cut her off.

"Maka, don't lie."

"I'm not, it was only a hug."

"A...hug..."

"Yes, I wouldn't betray someone I love."

Soul looked back at her and came toward her. He pulled her into a hug and refused to let go.

"I love you, Maka."

A smile crept on Maka's face.

"I love you, Soul."

* * *

**We hope you enjoyed it! We had a lot of fun writing this, and we got distracted along the way. :P Meli and I ended up laughing in some parts while typing this that wasn't even funny and getting distracted by watching My Little Pony. XD **

**Reviews are appreciated! :D**


End file.
